


Another "Friendly" Chat

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [13]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night out with Mark and Collins, Roger has a chat with Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another "Friendly" Chat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> RP-based fic, still ecaracap's fault. Also written for a Writerverse challenge.

Mike is just getting out of a meeting when he gets a text from Roger that says _We need to talk_. As he tries to figure out what Roger wants to talk to him about he sends him a return text saying _Katz’s Deli, 30 minutes?_ When Roger answers in the affirmative, he takes his papers back to his office before heading to Connie’s.

 

“Your fiancé sent me a ‘we need to talk’ text. Any idea what that’s about?”

 

Connie looks up from the file she’s reading. “Not a clue,” she replies, doing her best to appear innocent.

 

“Which means you do know and you don’t want to tell me,” Mike replies.

 

“Well it’s not like he’s going to kill you,” Connie says sweetly.

 

Mike groans. “Not helping, Connie. We’re meeting at Katz’s – do you want him to bring anything home for you.”

 

“A fuckton of pastrami,” Connie replies. “And yes I can eat it while pregnant as long as I heat it up, so don’t give me that look.”

 

“I wasn’t giving you a look,” Mike says. “You’re the research queen, I trust you to know what you can and can’t have.”

 

“Speaking of, tell Roger to get sushi on the way home so we can have it for dinner tonight. The window for eating that is rapidly closing.”

 

“I’ll tell him. I should get going before he thinks I stood him up.”

 

“If you do that, then he may actually want to kill you,” Connie says with a smirk.

 

“Really not helping,” Mike says, shaking his head as he heads out.

 

 

When Mike gets to the restaurant, Roger’s already at a table. “Before I forget Connie wants you to bring home a fuckton of pastrami and pick up sushi for dinner.”

 

Roger smirks. “You tried to ask Connie what I want to talk about, didn’t you?”

 

Mike nods. “All she would tell me is that you’re not going to kill me.”

 

Roger laughs. “You haven’t given me a reason to do that. This is just a friendly chat.”

 

“Our last ‘friendly chat’ involved both of us threatening to kill each other should Mark or Connie end up hurt,” Mike points out.

 

 

“Exactly,” Roger replies.

 

Mike groans. “What did Mark say after you and Collins plied him with alcohol?”

 

“That the two of you don’t use condoms,” Roger says simply.

 

“Mark and I are both clean, Roger. We went to get tested together right after we started dating,” Mike replies.

 

“Oh I know. You just both need to stay that way.”

 

“Seriously, Roger,” Mike says angrily. “Do you really think I’m cheating on Mark?”

 

“If I thought you were cheating, I wouldn’t waste my time threatening you,” Roger says, unphased by Mike’s anger. “But sometimes people do stupid shit in a moment of weakness. And some people are just really good at hiding the fact that they’re bastards – like the cheating son of a bitch that infected Collins.”

 

Roger’s admission of how Collins got AIDS helps Mike understand where the other man is coming from, but all that really does is replace the anger with annoyance. “I’ve been cheated on before and I know how much it sucks – I told Mark on day one that I don’t cheat.”

 

“Lots of people say that,” Roger points out.

 

Mike takes a deep breath. “I’ve watched someone die from AIDS. I know how rough it gets. If I was going to be stupid enough to be unfaithful to someone as wonderful as Mark, I wouldn’t have given him the option of us not using condoms.”

 

Roger considers telling Mike that Connie told him about his ex, but decides not to so as not to cause trouble between the two. “It was Mark’s call not to use condoms?” he asks, slightly surprised by this.

 

Mike nods. “We didn’t have sex until after we got our test results back and I told him it was his call.”

 

The waitress comes to the table to take their order before Roger can respond. “I’ve been so careful the past few years to make sure I didn’t accidentally infect Mark. I just don’t want all of that to have been for nothing.”

 

“I understand why you’re concerned, but I promise you that you have nothing to worry about. I’m not cheating now and I’m not going to cheat after we’re married,” Mike responds.

 

Roger raises an eyebrow. “After you’re married?”

 

“Mark didn’t tell you yet?” Mike asks. “After he got home last night, he asked me if I ever wanted to get married, which turned into a proposal.”

 

Roger groans. “He seriously asked you while drunk? I told him not to do that. He may have gotten a little paranoid when I said I was surprised you hadn’t proposed yet.”

 

Mike gives Roger a look that clearly says _you’re a dumbass_. “First of all, not everyone moves as quickly as you and Connie and Collins and Lupo. Second, this is Mark’s first relationship with a guy. I don’t want to scare him off by moving too quickly.”

 

“He moved in with you after a, what, week and you’re afraid of moving too quickly?” Roger asks.

 

Mike rolls his eyes as the waitress brings them their sandwiches. “Extenuating circumstances and you know that. It probably would have taken longer to get to that point if your place had been habitable. So is there anything else you want to threaten me about while I’m here or was it just about not using condoms?”

 

Roger shakes his head. “No, nothing else. I suppose that while we’re here I should ask if there’s anything you want to threaten me about.”

 

“Nothing I haven’t already said. Though if you could convince her that I don’t need to know about your sex life, I would appreciate it.”

 

Roger laughs. “Pretty sure nothing is ever going to convince her of that.”

 

Mike shrugs. “It was worth a try at least.”

 

The two make small talk as they eat their lunch before parting ways.


End file.
